Dragon's Fang
“The ichor of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it.” —Xander, to Rubio. Dragon's Fang (竜脈 Ryūmyaku) is a special ability in KvD: Swords of Fate. Description The power to use the Dragon's Fang is said to have been inherited from their dragon ancestors. Those who possess this ability can alter the outcome of the battle, as effects vary from creating new paths, drying up rivers to create more terrain, creating regeneration spots, freezing enemies, or consuming their weapons. Areas that can be manipulated by the Dragon's Fang are highlighted by glowing orbs of various colors on the battlefield. This power originates from Atheros, who has the power to terraform an entire world using the Dragon's Fang. He does this to the future the children of Legends Awakening ''come from and creates graves for all those that died including their parents. In small doses this power can stay in a person for a few years, which is the case for the ''Legends Awakening' '''children'. In large doses it can last for decades. The power is passed on and likely permanent in any children they conceive regardless of dose, as the children still retain the power years after its used on their parents. Even though Odax, Laslow and Selena were given this power by Atheros, they are unable to use it in the main storyline. This of course, is most likely because they have stayed in Novania long enough for the powers to dissipate. Dragon's Fangs are only operational during main chapters and paralogues and are not active during Skirmishes in Birthright Inferno and Revelation Destiny routes. Some maps, such as the Celestial Hall and Bottomless Canyon retain the appearance it would have if all the Dragon's Fang points are active. Dragon's Fang Users Units who can utilize Dragon Veins are marked with a crown icon to the left of their names on their stat profiles. Playable Characters There are sixteen playable characters who will always have the ability able to access the Dragon's Fang: * Eagleknight Rubio (SOF) * Mary 'Azura' Trump * Frederick Trump (Preface of the First Dragons event) * Agent Trump * Risa * Khorne * Akira * Katsumi * Roska * Xander * Nori * Celess * Camilla * Viper Spy Palin * Kitty Sanders * Rodham * Zodiac Cruz * Any additional child of Azura or Rubio. * Any child of Akira, Katsumi, Nori, or Celess '''Note: All units not listed above or do not apply with the latter two points are able to utilize a First Ichor, granting them the ability to use the Dragon's Fang. Additionally, any child of a First Blood user will inherit the ability if they are recruited after the parent has consumed the item. Non-Playable Characters There are also several enemy characters that have Dragon's Fang access. Their utilization of the ability is generally restricted to scripted events, or on specific turns during a chapter. * Garon * Frederick Trump * Lady Oka * Arete Other Apprearances In the action game spin-off KvD: Warriors, some maps feature bases housing the Dragon's Fang that can be accessed if the base is taken by the player's forces. When used, they alter the landscape and make paths in hazardous or impassible terrain. Unlike in SOF, there is no restriction on which characters can or can't activate a Dragon's Fang. Trivia * The four dragon symbols are based on the Four Symbols. ** The Fire Symbol represents Zhu Que/Suzaku. ** The Earth Symbol represents Bai Hu/Byakko. ** The Water Symbol represents Xuan Wu/Genbu ** The Wind Symbol represents Qing Long/Seiryu. * The US version of the limited edition KvD: Swords of Fate New Nintendo 3DS XL console features the four Dragon's Fang figures on its shell. Gallery Fire_Dragon_Symbol.png|North Dragon (Fire) Ground_Dragon_Symbol.png|East Dragon (Earth) Water_Dragon_Symbol.png|South Dragon (Water) Wind_Dragon_Symbol.png|West Dragon (Wind) SOF_ Dragon's_ Fang.gif|Camilla using Dragon's Fang to ambush a river. Category:SOF Extras